This Is Where I Grew Up
by iSpirit
Summary: Naruto is a girl, but its more complicated than that. Naruto is Naruto, and Nanami is Nanami. The effects of growing up as a ninja, and how much they don't want it to change.
1. Default Chapter

I know it's been some time but here's a new story!

"Come on dobe, we have to get ready for the 3rds funeral"

That's when it all ended for me, what Sasuke had just told me about Grandpa Sarutobi....

And the way he said it, the bastard...what the hell, I'm not in the mood....

I'm standing here questioning Iruka about life, Konohamaru crying for the family he lost, while I'm standing here feeling lost myself I just want to tear this _illusion _of Naruto I made for myself and be called by the name given to me by Grandpa...

But I can't, I won't, I promised I'd stay like this until the danger against my family and me are gone....

Orochimaru.... enemy of my father....

Uchiha Itachi, brother of Uchiha Sasuke my rival and closest friend... was leaving Sasuke, to come after me. I can tell that Sasuke is feeling hatred and... a sort of jealousy towards me, but it's not my fault!

Kyuubi.

That's the reason for my problems.

The villagers hate me, people try to kill me.

Chosen to be a hero yet treated like a villain!

But, I can't be mad Kyuubi had a very good reason wouldn't you go berserk if a villager of the leaf...

killed your pups and mate?

yeah, thought so.

Sharon, the name of my mother. Grandpa said she was unique, dark blonde hair, and purple eyes the very same eyes that captured the heart of my father, the 4th

It's kind of obvious, I mean as Naruto you can defiantly see the resemblance between, us the 4th and I.

Sasuke's getting weirder too, even more than usual, he keeps **looking** at me. Neji too

Did they figure me out?

With Sasuke's Sharigan he can see things, and with Neji's Byakugan he can see things too, last thing I need is for _more_ chaos to happen.


	2. Black Cats

I'm sorry! But high school, you know? Too much to do, especially with exams coming up. I might update **a lot **when March break comes. Maybe.

Anyways this story is about a female Naruto, who I will now give you her name…Nanami! For those who played Suikoden 2, she was my favorite. Then Chris came! But she's still my favorite…yeah.

Ok! Story time!

Black Cats: the reason I hate them.

Cats. I hate cats. Black ones the most. Not because of superstition though. I just don't like cats.

Like the one I'm chasing right now. Team 7 was once again given **another** stupid

C class mission. It's so damn _small_ that you can't even_ see_ the thing in the forest. I just realized I didn't like Konoha's forests too much either.

"Naruto! Where are you! "

"I'm chasing the cat Sakura! "

"Naruto, give us your position." that was Kakashi.

Speaking of Kakashi, he and Iruka are the only ones that know I'm a girl. Something to do with my dad, I guess.

"Damn cat. Stay still…" I was hiding behind some bushes. Almost…

"Yah!" I jumped and…

Thump.

…….

……

…..

…

Dammit.

"Aaarrggghhh!"

That.is.**_IT!_**

"Get back here you little..!"

I stopped.

Well, **_I_** stopped because it did.

…Did it eye's just glow?

'_Foolish fox.'_

"Eh?"

'Crap, demon cat.'

Eek! It's jumping me!

Thump.

Now I just fell into a hole. I wonder how it got here.

"Mrow"

"What do you want?"

"Ppppuuuurrrrrr…."

Oh, no. Purring won't save you now.

Ok, so maybe it did.

"Damn, your. Cute. Furry. Purringness!" wait a sec…

"Eh?"

"Eeeehhhh?"

My voice!

I look down…

Breasts!

I feel my hair...

Long, **long** hair.

"Nooooooo..."

I'll be caught!

"I'm a girl!"

Well I hope SO, It's what I've always been but, this is just BAD.

'Sakura's gonna freak because I pretended I liked her…'

'_This should be fun to watch…'_

'No it would not!'

She, as in Kyuubi (yes a woman) takes pleasure in me embarrassing myself.

'If I go down your coming with me!'

'_Go to sleep. I'll watch out for anyone'_

'What's the catch?'

'_Just go to sleep. Or would you rather they find you like this? You don't have the chakra right now to change'_

I hate it when she's right.

'Ok...'

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Dobe."

"Eh?"

'_Oi. Your team is here hurry up'_

"Yeah, yeah…"

The illusion?

'_I already put it up for you'_

"Thanks"

"Naruto, you idiot, are you down there?"

"Sakura are you worried about me?"

"N-no! Baka!"

"Hee, hee..."

"Why are you down there anyways?" the perv talked next.

"Ummm… the cat jumped me?"

"Jeez..."

"Sasuke, help he- er, him out."

Ah! I can't believe it, he almost slipped!

"Whatever"

He jumped down and… almost landed on me.

"Sasuke-teme! Watch it!"

"Hmph, come on"

"Eep" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out.

"Well I suppose its mission accomplished. Good work Naruto."

"Hai!" I had a big grin on my face right now.

Later

"What do you mean, this isn't your cat?"

"It's exactly as I said that is not my cat"

"Could you describe it then?"

"My little kitty is a white tiger."

……

…..

….

…

"You call that **_small_**!" Sakura and I both yelled that time.

"Yes, I do. Oh, my little kitty is still missing, where are you…."

Ok now this is just wrong, I'm gonna stop listing to her it's gross.

'_I agree…'_

Yay! Chapter 2! XD… Yay!


	3. Black Cat Part 2!

Hello! I am updating again! And the crowd goes wild!Mua-ha-ha…ha…not the time.

Okay, as an answer to reviews, it is not a yaoi story! No, not that I have anything against them (I read them too) the pairing MAY be Neji/Nanami, depends.

These pairings are the original because eventually the story will progress into a story where they are 17! And then 15 something years later when they have mini-me's running around…

Sasuke/Nanami (maybe…)

Itachi/Sakura (Maybe)

/Ino (I will not tell!)

Neji/TenTen

Gaara/Hinata (no offense but I do not see the Kiba thing working with her)

/Hinata (still will not tell! XD)

Itachi/Nanami

Neji/Nanami

Others.

DEPENDS! I might do small one shots with different pairings.

Now more cats! Part 2!

It seemed like a fairly normal day. You know, the perfect-nothing could ever go wrong-kind of normal days. But no, it just couldn't happen for me.

You know that psycho demon cat? The one that was supposed to be a- and I quote-"Whittle White Tiger"? Yeah it's out to get me.

Why ME.

Go after the damn ice cube, he threw a kunai at you, because you scratched his perfect-

…I'm stopping right there.

Ah! My house, I am saveeeeddd….

"_I don't think so"_

No I will make it! I **_believeeeee!_**

….

…

"_Not after that"_

Owwww….

I wanna go home….

"_You hit a door."_

Inoooooo…. (I know)

"_Ooo…I think it's the ice cubes door"_

My life is **RUINED! …**How'd I get here? This isn't my house?

"_The cats are here"_

'Let me dieeee….'

1 HOUR LATER

"What the..?"

"_Ah. The great icy has returned"_

"Dobe. What are you doing on my door step… being used as a cat cushion?"

"Fwamed mofo dwarf"

"……."

"……"

"……?"

"_He slammed into your door, dumb ass"_

"Jeez"

No! What are you doing? put me down!

"_You're in no position to say that"_

"There's a dent in my door, I can only imagine what happened"

"_Gasp, he GOT it!"_

Why must you be SO sarcastic?

"_It's the way I was raised."_

LATER

"Nnnnnn…. that hurts…"

"Too bad, you're the one who hit my door and now I have to take care of you"

"You don ave too…"

"Idiot, turn your head back this way"

"Nooo…Lemme alone…"

"I'll call Lee"

"NO! I mean… that's not necessary…heh."

'Bastard, my ultimate weakness!'

As Sasuke tended to Naruto's wound, he looked around his house. It fit Sasuke's tastes. It was dark, and gloomy and everything…eerie, angst. I wonder if he has angsting days.

"_Probably"_

Heh, Sasuke having angsting days, I can imagine-

"_ItachiItachiItachi…must kill Itachi, ItachiItachi…."_

"Heh"

"What's funny?"

"Notin"

"…there, I'm done."

FREEDOM!

Yes he's gone!

"_Hurry run for your life!"_

I will!

He ran, and ran, and ran…

'Damn his overly large house!'

"_I second that"_

"Where are you going?"

"_Busted!"_

"Um, home?"

"You're staying"

Ah! The world is ending!

"I called Iruka, he asked me to take care of you"

"Don't listen to him, he just cares a lot, really I'm fine"

"no-"

"Let me go home"

"No"

Damn…

"_Heh, I got my popcorn and I'm ready to watch the fight"_

"Let me go!"

"No"

"….."

I ran for the door at that point.

AT HOME

Again, FREEDOM!

Bang

"Eh?"

Bang

"_Hey, are you getting that?"_

'Oh! That was the DOOR, I thought you were banging you're head again'

"_Shut up"_

'Well if you didn't do so much I-Sasuke!'

"_Mr. Icy! XD"_

"Neh, what do you want?"

"If I can't watch you at my place I'll do it here."

'Nooooo….'

And that's how the rest of the day went.

Okay! I want you people to pick!

Sakura with: Panther or Phoenix

Ino with : Bat or anything else

Hinata with: Unicorn, Tiger, or Swan

TenTen with: Wolf or Dragon? Maybe.

Note: if Sakura is a Phoenix, Hinata cannot be a swan. Also goes for Panther and Tiger.

More to come later


	4. A new view!

Okay, so people are confused with the animal thing, just pick one you think goes with whoever. I can't tell you what it's for, you have to wait.

Sakura - A panther: you know the giant black cat with yellow eyes.

A phoenix: the legendary bird, that rises from the ashes!

Hinata - A unicorn: I'm thinking Ixion from FF10, but it doesn't have to be.

A Tiger : A white tiger actually, now I wonder which one I'm thinking of?

A Swan : White, elegant, it'll go with her outfit in the future.

Ino - A bat: don't ask me where that came from; I was probably thinking of Mortal C.

Anything else?

TenTen - A wolf: was the first thing that came to mind.

A dragon: I just thought of that.

A falcon: just thought of that too!

Okay! The votes:

Panther - 1 vote

Bat - 1 vote

Wolf - 1 vote

Swan - 1 vote

Neji/Nanami – 1 vote

Itachi/Nanami – 1 vote

I'll be honest, I didn't think Itachi would get one so soon.

Chapter 4: Time to see the world in a different view!

The sun light shone through Nanami's window but she was so used to it, she did not wake up until the alarm clock Kakashi had gotten her for her 12th birthday went off. But of course she didn't appreciate it much because she could not change the time it went off, or to turn it off. He had it custom made so she couldn't do anything to it but…

BAM!

…Throw it out her window, and hurt any poor person walking by.

Did I mention that it's indestructible?

"Damn, you Iruka molester…"

Yes! There will be hints of Kaka/Iru in this story!

"I don't want to get up…"

"_You have too."_

'No!'

"_Fine"_

'?'

"_Although it was funny yesterday, when Mr. Icy wrapped you up in bandages, and made you an actual mummy to shut you up"_

'Stop! I'll get up!'

"_I love being evil. All evil doers, cackle with me!"_

"Whatever…"

The daily ritual.

Take a shower.

Brush teeth.

Put clothes on.

Make ramen, while plotting against Sasuke.

Eat your ramen and plot more against Sasuke.

Leave and run to the bridge, while plotting even more.

"_Wow, you like to plot."_

"Yes, yes I do."

"_Your a good evil kid"_

'Indeed, let us cackle!'

Me and my weird mind…

Back to the story, Naruto arrived at the bridge and waited for 2 hours with his teammates for Kakashi to show up.

Poof!

And there he was.

"Your late!" the other part of the daily ritual.

"Ah yes, well I was helping Iruka…"

"Liar!"

Wait.

"Eh? Is that one true Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Of course it is Sakura"

"Liar! I know **exactly** what you mean pervert!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, now let's not reveal secrets…"

"Sense when was it a secret? Everyone knows you moles-mphm!" he covered her mouth.

"Not in front of young minds, _nanami…_" he whispered her name.

'Is he threaten to reveal me?'

"_You know he'll do it"_

"You wouldn't! Iruka would never forgive you!"

"Your right"

When we noticed that we had company, all we could do was smile and nervously laugh…

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you that there's no mission or training, okay bye!"

POOF.

'He rushed'

"_He didn't want to face your wrath."_

'Isn't today Iruka's day off?'

"_I didn't know your teacher could be so sneaky…"_

"Ne, Sasuke do you want to go on a date?"

"_Do you want to go on a date?" Bats eyelashes._

"No"

"_The obvious answer"_

"I'm going home"

AT HOME-

"I'm boreeeed" Nanami laid on her bed moaning.

"_The day is still young, why not go out?"_

"Too hot"

"_That's just an excuse"_

"…"

"_Why not go out as someone that's not Naruto?"_

"What…?"

"_Forget the rules"_

"_Nanami"_

"You know, that's not such a bad idea!"

"Release!"

SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA-

'This is great!'

Nanami could be seen running along the streets avoiding people on the busy street. Her hair tied in a high pony tail, purple eyes and her green tank top with black shorts, and her headband around her neck.

'This is awesome; with my charka I can hide my whiskers!'

"_Of course"_

"Alright!"

After running for a while…

"Waaaahh… Leave me alone!"

'Eh? Nani?'

Nanami jumped into a tree and watched the events taking place.

"You knocked me over! Look, I'm covered in mud!"

"I-I said I was sorry!"

"But that isn't going to help is it!"

'Why that brat…'

OTHER POV-

"Ah, Iruka-sensei thank you for the ice cream!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, thanks" said Ino.

"No problem"

Yes, Iruka found Sakura and Ino hanging onto Sasuke (literally), with Kakashi (moping), and Hinata.

"Y-yes…thank you…"

"Waah!"

"A child?"

"Lets go see!"

When they arrived they saw and heard the exact same thing Nanami did.

"How dear he! I'll give him a piece of my mind!" exclaimed Sakura.

But before she could do that…

"Leave the little girl alone!"

Nanami came to the rescue!

"Who? I never seen her before" said Ino.

"That's… That's!"

"Now Iruka calm down…" Kakashi **tried **his best.

Back to Nanami-

"What do you want?"

"I told you, leave her alone! Your twice her size!"

"I can't let something like this go!"

"She said sorry! What more do you want."

"_Humans, and they wondered why I attacked, this assault is brutal!"_

"I agree."

"Ah! Iruka" Nanami said when she turned around.

"Jeez! Forget it." and he ran away.

"Ne, Iruka-"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, I just wanted to go outside… you know?"

"But-"

"Iruka, let it go what do you expect? 12 years is a long time…" Kakashi interrupted.

"Fine…" Nanami ran to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" She kneeled.

"H-hai…" the girl looked up.

"That's good."

"Thank you, bye!" the little girl left.

"Nanami…"

"I'll go home!" She ran away.

"Don't worry Iruka, she just wants some freedom."

"Yeah, I know."

Author notes: This chapter was a bit more serious ne?


	5. My Messed Up Life!

Ah…gomen…I haven't been updating lately, but I get really tired because the final exams are coming up, and I don't want to go to summer school

Meh…anyways, I decided not to do the pairings with Nanami, cause I originally planned the Sasuke one, so I have the ideas already, but! I will make one shots of different characters, as the story progresses! Did I say that already?

Phew… anyway those animal...things:

Sakura: Panther – 2

Phoenix – 0

Hinata: Unicorn - 1

Tiger - 1

Swan - 1

Dragon - 1

Ino : Bat - 0

Owl - 1

Tenten: Wolf - 2

Dragon – 0

Falcon - 0

Seriously, Hinata has to be THE most loved naruto girl out there XD. But I don't mind adding more animals. And a giant cookie to whoever finds out what's up with the animals!

So, I did close the lover votes, but best friend votes are up, and should Nanami have an Aunt?

Nanami and Hinata friendship will happen in this story, guaranteed!

CHAPTER 5: My Messed Up Life!

"More garbage picking, and in a forest no less!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan does have a point." I backed her up, I mean, why the forest?

"Even if many people do not pass through here, it is still Konoha's forests and we need to take care of them" he replied as if it was the easiest question in the world.

Wow, you have to admit, he has a point. I guess he can be logical when he wants to.

"_Hm, you're right, I suppose we aren't used to that type of thinking"_

'Are you trying to start something? Because I can't help but feel that was directed towards me.'

'_Yeah, well you thought-'_

"Dobe" he snuck up behind me.

Hey! I hate it when he does that!

'_Damn you! Don't interrupt me-'_

"What?" Well, I was suspicious, can you blame me?

'_Hello, I said-'_

"I want to ask you something,"

'This doesn't sound good'

'_Are you **listening **to me-' _She sounds irritated.

"You are close to Iruka right?" He asked.

'…I think he has the wrong person' I can see Kakashi glaring at him.

"Yeah, I guess…" I could also tell that wasn't the answer Kakashi wanted either.

'_Grrrrrrr……' _SIGH…

"I wanted to know if, you knew this girl we saw yesterday, because Iruka and Kakashi seemed too, and I know he won't tell me…"

"Eh, what makes you think I know? Besides I wouldn't tell you either, because then I would know something you didn't" I sang the last few words.

"ANYWAYS… she has long blond hair like yours...and purple eyes. Well?"

"Nope, don't know her." Damn what if he's on to me?

'_You people….' _oh, I didn't realize she was still talking.

"Why'd you want to know? Interested in her?" THE last thing I needed…

"W-what! No! Just, never mind!" Muaha, be blushed.

'Ok.. What were you saying Kyuubi?' I resumed my work and our conversation.

'……'

Or at least what WAS our conversation.

'Are you mad?'

'…_go to hell…'_

Yup, she was mad.

Next Day

Nanami opened her eyes slowly, to the blinding light, when her vision cleared she saw a note hung to the wall with a kunai.

"Nani…? Uhn…what is that?" She got up from the bed and took off the note, after she hit the wall that is.

_Oi, naruto no mission today so take it easy, also you slept as Nanami, Ja ne._

_Kakashi_

What? Slept as… Nanami!

"Hey! How did that happened ?Kyuubi, this isn't revenge is it?"

'_No, it's not. You were exhausting your chakra supply, so I canceled the henge'_

'Thanks, big sis'

"Hum…now what should we do?"

"_Go outside, and pester Mr. Icy"_

"Why?" she seemed to like bothering him a lot.

'_Well…you are the only girl who doesn't like him…"_

Oh, she's evil.

Nanami was once again running threw the town trying to find Sasuke. He wasn't hard to find, after all he was being chased by his fan-club.

'_Damn, I can't decide weather he has a good life or a bad life'_

'I'm going with bad, anyways we need a short cut…'

"Sasuke-kun!" and wailing screech came from behind me.

'_I don't think you're the only one who thought of that…'_

"Ah! No! I've been caught in the deadly doom of the rabid fan-girls!"

And it was true, Nanami has been surrounded by thousands of fan girls, and they were taking her closer to Sasuke, ' Well at least PART of the plan is working..'

'_Tell me about it-'_

"Sasuke-kun! Marry me!"

'_Damn it, not today too! come on!'_

'Oh, it's not so bad Kyuu-' What…?This feeling of…of…?of!

'_Oh, really? Well- uhm…Nanami, are you doing what I think you're doing?'_

'I-I don't know…You tell me!'

'_Well smooching our poor victim, was not part of the plan!'_

Indeed, the unthinkable happened, it seems while Nanami wasn't paying attention, the rabid-fan girls had drawn closer to Sasuke, and well, kind of pushed her into Sasuke, who turned at the wrong(or right) time. And every thing stopped, all the girls stopped, heck every one stopped.

'OMG,OMG,OMG, this cannot be HAPPENING!'

'T-this is the girl from two days ago…' he pulled away stunned.

"Eeek! She kissed Sasuke-kun! Get her!"

"Ah,crap" And Nanami ran away as fast as she could, with the killing intent fan girls on her heels.

'Where do they find the energy to kill people!'

'_Not people, just anyone who defiles their prince not-so-charming, in other words, you.'_

'Like I wanted to defile him-ew! Kyuubi!'

'_XD haha, I made you say it, I made you say it!'_

'Why me? Why did it have to be me' Aha! A very tall tree!

"Hey! get down from that tree!"

"Yeah, you need to pay!'

'_There isn't really a point in explaining is ther-'_

'Hey it's Sasuke, he followed'

'…_.hurray…'_

"Forget it! Besides, why would Sasuke like girls that can't even climb trees? Are you girl's even ninjas! Any ways see you later SasUKE!" And then jumped of the tree and disappeared.

SASUKE

'She- she just said-'

"She called Sasuke-kun, Uke!"

"Kyaaaaa! I never noticed that in his name!"

"Wait, wait, but you realize she said it to him! As in-"

"Well don't _say _it!" they yelled.

Err…at this point Sasuke was running home…away…from the…horrible things…

Wow, this is long XD, how did you like it? A brief visit from Itachi in the next one!


	6. My Life is Getting Hard

Hello, I am back, please still continue to vote! Anyways, I'm supposed to put Itachi in this one right? K, here we go

Note: Kyuubi is a woman.

Sakura –Panther 2

Phoenix 0

Hinata - Dragon 2

Tiger 2

Unicorn 1

Swan 1

Ino - Owl 1

Bat 1

Tenten – Wolf 2

Dragon 1

Falcon 0

Need some more voting for Hinata and Ino!

Chapter 6: Digging My Grave

After the death of our hokage, Akatsuki have been making their moves more frequently, and I guess I'm going to have to be more careful now more then ever. Sasuke isn't helping my cause either, he looks so much like his brother its scary, and I always jump when he unexpectedly comes up behind me!

But I guess I shouldn't complain, I brought this upon myself, I made a lot of outbursts with Kyuu-chan's chakra—

"_Who are you calling Kyuu-chan?"_

and it's my fault. But, they only know Naruto Uzumaki, not Nanami Uzumaki. And I suppose it's only a matter of time.

"_I never knew you were so deep" _I could FEEL that smirk on her lips.

"You should know. You live in my stomach, or head, or whatever, wherever you live!" I could also tell that her expression turned grim.

"_If only it was better, and didn't smell like ramen all the time" _She ruined the moment…

Hey!

I resent that!

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

I guess the one thing I never really understood, was why I liked festivals so much.

I am a fun loving person, don't get me wrong, but I didn't think that I would love public festivities so much, especially with my predicament. So I asked Iruka and Kakashi (they know who I am) to do me a favor. I, Naruto, would pretend to be sick, Iruka would take Nanami out for the festival, problem was… Sakura and Sasuke would be there.

And I don't think he forgave me for what I said last week.

FLASHBACK

"_See you later, SasUKE!"_

_END_

He looked absolutely mortified.

"_It was a nice touch" _She had a point.

As I was getting ready, a thought came to mind.

"_Scary"_ she snickered

'Shut up.'

Anyways, lately I haven't had any thoughts about extracting revenge and devious plots on Sasuke.

"_Very scary"_

'Shut up!'

Instead they've gone to Itachi.

"_Oo "_Wonderful isn't she?

You probably wonder how I know him? Well, I'm not telling.

But I guess he's the reason I help to keep Sasuke alive, I know he will never be beaten by the bastard anyways.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I don't look too bad if I say so myself.

"_That's your opinion"_ What

"_But you do look very nice." _she complemented me!

Well I should think I do. I was wearing a dark red kimono, with white flowers on it(I'll leave it to your imagination, what flowers you want), I let my long hair down, and two green clips on the side of my head, to keep some of the hair out of my face. And now I leave and find Iruka.

"Oh, Nanami-Chan." well go figure, right when I open the door.

"Irukaaa" I tackled him for a hug.

"Hey! It's nice to see you too, Nanami" He chuckled; I could tell he was amused by my actions.

"Mm-hm! You too!" I answered.

"You look lovely" He praised as I twirled around, he's so nice.

"Let's go, let's go!" I started to drag him out the door.

"Alright, alright!" I think my repeating twice action is rubbing off.

I locked the door and off we went.

NANAMINANAMINANAMI

My first priority was to avoid Sasuke; I don't think that it's going to happen.

"Iruka-sensei!" Cause' Kakashi wasn't making that possible.

"Ah, Kakashi, hello" he seemed to be used to Kakashi's …err, erupt arrivals.

'Don't look at Sasuke, don't look at Sasuke." I chanted.

Kinda hard, after all I could feel the intense glare.

'What does he want?' I asked myself.

'_Revenge'_ she stated.

Well, duh. But I asked.

'Well…' I made I contact with him…and turned away VERY quickly.

'Damn! Cool down, hot stuff.' And you better not make a comment on my choice of words either.

'_Why of COURSE not…'_ the dangerous smirk.

"Oh, yes, Sakura, Sasuke this is Nanami." Iruka has introduced us, I think I'm jinxed.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura." she said.

"Err, yes, I'm Nanami, nice to meet you," I don't like this…

"Just Nanami?" she enquired.

"Um, yeah, I'm an orphan…?" Not ENTIRELY a lie.

"Oh, I see…" she sounded apologetic, but I did nothing to comfort her, because the bastard is STILL glaring at me!

"Hmm…Iruka?" Iruka's scared now, Kakashi is being devious.

"Ye, yes? Kakashi…?" he blushed.

"I need to talk to you for a moment" Or hour.

"Ah, ah well-" Kakashi started to drag him off.

"Wait! Kakashi, ah, ah, Sakura, come! Please." Iruka grabbed Sakura's hand.

"What? Why do I need to come!"

'Sasuke-kun don't make me leave him!'

I stared after them, poor Iruka, I don't think Kakashi would be the least modest even in front of Sakura. Also, Sasuke hasn't left either, actually he's practically glued to my back with glares.

'What is his problem?' I fumed.

'_Make a run for it, he might not follow, and besides you can always ditch him'_

Yeah, I think I'll do that… oh, there I go!

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

'Run, run, run'

'_Are you insane? You keep talking to you're self."_

'Its how the human mind works, I'm sure we are in between what is reality and what isn't.'

'_Hey,' _she said

'What?' I questioned.

'_He's following you' _And she states the obvious.

'Like I'm not trying, running through crowd's of people, wearing a kimono, is not easy,'

'_Yes, I know…' _

Um…I don't think I want to know.

'Why' **jump** ' can't' **dodge** ' he' **leap** 'leave' **duck** ' me' **dive** ' ALONE!'

I eventually stopped at a stage, the seats before it were empty, there were also no people here, I wondered if anyone was going to come? Or much less perform. I sat in one of the wooden chairs on the paved ground, I winced as it creaked, and I know that the boy was there with me. He sat in the chair beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"…."

"humph" I really didn't like his attitude right now, I was wet with sweat, and I was hot, being it a summer night, in the fire country the nights weren't very cold.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"So you talk?" I said.

"…."

"sigh…Nanami" I answered.

"I know that," He was getting on my nerves.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I want to know WHO you are" I feel like I'm being interrogated.

'Ah, one of those questions' I thought, he wanted to know my whole background.

"Not much to tell,"

"Why? There's no good reason is there?" Because I have no time for this.

"Just…curious," I see…

"Well I thought you wanted revenge for that remark a week ago?" I was curious as well.

"Plan still in construction," He cracked a joke! I think…

Snicker…

Giggle…

"Heh, heh…" He has me giggling now!

I could've sworn I saw a smirk. And I thought I could also here music…

Wait, I can, and words too,

"Is…someone performing?"

"Hn"

Kobore ochita hibi ni SAYONARA wa setsunakute

(It was painful to say goodbye to the days that slipped out of my grasp)

Todokanai kono te wo sora ni nobashitara

(And if I stretched these hands to a sky that they could not touch)

Yakusoku no ano hito kawaranai natsu no hibi

(Then that person I promised to, those unchanging summer days,)

tsutaetai kotoba wa omoidasenakute

(And even the words I wanted to say would not come to mind,)

SEPIA iro no fuukei wa itoshii kioku sora ni hodokeru

(And the sepia scenery would fade away into a cherished sky of memories)

Surechigau hito no naka de ikusen no yume wo mite

(I saw a thousand different dreams amidst the people passing by)

Ameagari no hana wa KIRARI hikari abite

(And after the rain the flowers glistened with radiant light)

Hohoemi no namida no ato natsu ni furu yuki no you ni

(Behind the smiling tears, like snow falling in summer,)

Kaze no you ni kumo no you ni

(Like the wind and like the clouds,)

Hora, tsutsumikomu ai ga aru

(Come, there exists a love that encompasses all.)

"um…that was a nice song huh?" I started to try my attempt at a conversation.

"…"

"Err, lets start over, I'm Nanami," he stared at me,

"Sasuke Uchiha" there that wasn't so hard.

Suddenly the sounds of people almost became clear, and we then were in a hurry to leave, we went back to the spot we left the others at, and there was poor Iruka, I wonder where Sakura went too?

"Sakura was dragged off my Ino," heh, voice my thoughts huh?

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Plenty," was Kakashi's answer, Iruka blushed at the thought.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke whispered.

"It's too much for you're young mind, but take the hints" he seemed confused for the moment, but it soon registered.

"Well, let's have some fun, maybe we will find Sakura," Iruka came closer to me.

"Protect me from him would you?" he asked

"Sure," Can't guarantee though, not when it was Kakashi….

NANAMINANAMINANAMI

I sighed as I walked home, it was a long evening, and I needed the rest, Kakashi promised no missions tomorrow and we were grateful.

'_Admit though, you had fun,"_

True, and I also haven't heard much from Kyuubi today either.

'_I didn't want to ruin you're moment with Mr. Icy,'_ What moment?

'_Didn't you see? you both got really close, and were even touching hands'_

No! Liar! Whatever I'm at the door, leave me alone to my sleep.

I opened my door, and went straight to my room and I took off my kimono, accessories and kicked off my sandal's. Even with the inner part of my kimono I dropped on the bed anyways, and tried to let the sandman have me, when I noticed my window open from the slight draft…

"That's funny; I know I closed that before I left…" I walked up to the window.

'_Careful, Nanami!" _Kyuubi warned me of something.

I heard the sound of clothing and I tensed, they knew I was aware of their company.

"Who's there?"

I heard the rustle and shifting of the person here in this room with me, I didn't turn around.

"Nanami, did you forget I come to visit you this time of year?" I turned around.

"Itachi! Gomen, I did forget…" I apologized to him.

"It is fine, a lot has happened."

"Yes…" I wonder why he always came to visit me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing" I guess my expression had changed while I was in thought.

"…And how is my brother?"

"Fine…won't leave me alone after that last stunt but…" I whispered the last part, but he heard anyways.

"Stunt?"

"Oh. well, you see…" How do I explain?

"Called him an uke didn't you?" he sat on the bed.

"W,what? "

"It seemed to be something you would call him, father did always warn mother…"

'Wow, talk about family history' I sat next to him.

"Um…so, what's up?" I don't like trying to start up conversations, it's so awkward.

"Nothing much…it's going to take a few 3 or 4 years, but…" at that point he started to mumble to himself, so I made some tea.

There! That's it, not much of a visit but this thing is like 8 pages long, I actually started this awhile ago, but never finished it till now, so see you later!


End file.
